Dominant Species
by queendm
Summary: AU New Jedi Order Kyla Tracken is a mutant Earth who comes to visit the world of the Jedi...Contains many Original Characters
1. Prelude

Dominant Species 30 ABY  
Characters Belonging to George Lucas: Jaina Solo, Jacen Solo, Kyp  
Durron, Jagged Fel, Tahiri Veila, Zekk  
Characters Belonging to Me: Athena Aida, Jakobe Aida, Luen Aida, Kyla  
Tracken, Larana Skywalker, Krystian Aida  
Characters Belonging to X-Men: Rogue, Wolverine, Professor Xavier, Jean  
Grey, Cyclops, Storm, the usual  
Genre: Romance, X-Men/SW, history, war  
  
Prelude:

Jaina Solo's POV:

Where I come from, there are three dominant species: humans, aliens, and mutants. For as long as I can remember, only humans and aliens were recognized. Then, Kyla Tracken came to our galaxy from the small Apollo system.  
  
In the Apollo system, there are nine planets rotating around a single star. Earth, the single living planet is dominated by humans. As you may know, in order to survive, a species may evolve into a newer species with all the necessary elements to survive in a harsh environment. We call this process evolution. The evolution of homo sapiens has progressed into what is now being recognized as Mutants.  
  
Only a quarter of Earth's population are mutants, yet the number grows every day. The other three fourths of the planet are continuing to reject and fear the evolved humans. Cursing them into a world of exile and fear.  
  
Professor Charles Xavier, a powerful telepath, runs a school for gifted young mutants. Most of the teenagers are runaways, cast out by both family and friends. Upon my stay at the Xavier Institute, I became friends with a young girl who called herself Rogue. She ran away from home after the first boy she kissed ended up in a coma for three weeks.  
  
She will be incapable of human touch for the rest of her long, lonely years.  
  
I also met Kyla Tracken, who was perhaps the most dangerous and confused of them all. Somehow, she had acquired a numerous amount of mutations in her DNA. She could walk through walls, teleport across the room, and change her appearance instantly. She had the same curse as Rouge, yet Kyla was able to control it, and call upon it when she was in danger. She controlled fire and ice. She was telekinetic and telepathic, which the Jedi back home refer to as the Force.  
  
And the most horrible of all, to her standards, was the adamantium metal running throughout her body, and giving her three long knives that slid out from her knuckles.  
  
When she was young, a scientist by the name of William Stryker found she was able to heal rapidly. With this ability at his disposal, he injected the indestructible metal adamantium into her entire body, covering her bones and giving her claws.  
  
Kyla has been shot in the head twice. Both times, the bullet has worked itself out, allowing Kyla to walk away calm. Kyla will not die for a very, very long time.  
  
Yet there is another who share the same curse. His name is Logan, but he is also known as Wolverine. He too has three knives in each hand, injected by Stryker, the day before Kyla's birth. Logan is Kyla's father, but neither of them know it. I think it will be better for all of us if they didn't' know their connection.  
  
Kyla and I became fast friends and she decided to come back to Coruscant with me, where she had an opportunity to start a new life. She was adopted by Winter and Tycho Celchu. She was quickly trained in the ways of the Force, for just five months after her arrival, the Yuuzhan Vong invaded the galaxy.  
  
That's when she and I went our separate ways. She became a top NRI agent and I joined Rouge Squadron, fighting the battle above the ground. Through my life as a pilot I met Colonel Jagged Fel, a fellow pilot from Chiss space. We were together for quite a while, but when my older cousin Luen Aida came into the picture, I knew there was no competition.  
  
Kyla and I were reunited for a special mission to Myrkr, to destroy the Voxyn queen. We succeeded, but I lost both Anakin and Jacen. I vowed to avenge their absences. On Hapes, I turned to the Dark Side of the Force. Jedi Master Kyp Durron finally persuaded me to leave the dark path and return to the light. I recognized my love for Kyp that day, and he proposed and I accepted.  
  
Kyla, however, was worse off than I had been. A full blown war had emerged between humans and mutants on Earth. She threatened to go back to Earth, where she would surely be killed, despite her healing powers. Kyla and Jacen had fallen in love during the war, and his absence shredded her heart and mind into bits and pieces. Jacen finally did return to Mon Calamari with Vergere and he and Kyla were immediately engaged.  
  
And now the war is over in our home, yet one still rages on in Kyla's planet. I sit in our ship, the Phoenix, with Kyla, Jacen, Zekk, Tahiri, Luen and Jagged Fel, and Jakobe Aida, and Athena Aida. We are traveling to Earth to finally settle the dispute between power and acceptance. Already the screams fill my ears....  
  
To be continued.


	2. Arrival

Chapter 1  
  
"Professor!"  
  
Kyla woke with a start, her eyes wide open. She sat up straight in the co-pilot's seat and took air into her dry mouth. She looked around frantically, expecting to be in her dorm back in the Xavier Institute, but she found herself in a rather large cockpit of a spaceship. The _Phoenix_, she remembered, smiling to herself. That's what she had named the new, sleek Nubian J 327.  
  
Jaina Solo, sitting in the pilot's seat, swiveled her chair to face Kyla. She quickly pocketed a data pad she seemed to have been writing with.  
  
"Sorry, did you say something?" Jaina, asked cocking her head slightly. Jaina was a lot shorter than Kyla, in Kyla's most common form anyways. Jaina's eyes and hair were both brown, while Kyla's vibrant red hair contrasted with her blue eyes.  
  
Kyla stared at her, taking in slow deep breaths. "The Professor has been kidnapped by Stryker and his mutant son is toying with his head."  
  
"Stryker?"  
  
"Yes, Stryker! Mad scientist Stryker!" Kyla flashed her claws briefly in front of Jaina's face. Jaina flinched away, uncomfortably. She checked the ship's flight progress towards Earth.  
  
"Looks like we'll be there in about 10 standard minutes," she said, after coming to an incredibly quick conclusion. "Can you go tell the others to get ready to leave hyperspace?"  
  
Kyla was already up out of her chair and headed toward the door.  
  
"Kyla?" Jaina called toward the retreating figure. Kyla turned half way. "Have you been hearing any strange voices in your head? I now it sounds stupid-"  
  
"Yes. I have heard voices. They're coming from both mutants and humans." Kyla's ice blue eyes bore holes into Jaina's. The two looked at each other for a few seconds, both knowing the fate Earth had fallen to. It was Kyla's home planet, she had a reason to fear for it.  
  
"We have to stop this war before it gets worse," Jaina said, her words sounding like a clashé from an old holo-drama.  
  
Kyla nodded and left the cockpit.

* * *

In her bunk aboard the Phoenix Tahiri Veila slowly opened her eyes to glance up to the warm, welcoming face of Jakobe Aida.  
  
"Hello," she said, smiling meekly. His violet eyes twinkled down at her as stars.  
  
"How did you sleep?" he asked, helping her to sit up. She put a hand to the golden curls upon her head.  
  
"There are strange voices in my dreams. People are crying out for help," she said shutting her eyes briefly. "I guess we will be finding out what the trouble is on Earth. Did Jaina know when we will be arriving?"  
  
He nodded. "We should be pulling out of hyperspace-"  
  
The ship lurched forward, cutting off his sentence.  
  
"Anyminute?" Tahiri Veila finished for him, cocking an eyebrow playfully.  
  
He smiled and leaned forward to kiss her softly on the lips.

* * *

Zekk looked up from his navigator's seat just in time to witness the others come into the large cockpit. Tahiri held hands with Jakobe, Jag had his arm wrapped around Luen's leather coated waist, and Kyla and Jacen were holding tight to each other's waist. Zekk turned back to face the green and blue planet, frustrated with himself. How is it that he was left in shadow while everyone else had someone to lean on in the time of war?  
  
Athena Aida and Kyp Durron entered last. Kyp immediately went to Jaina's side at the helm. Athena lingered in the back, not wanting to be of a disturbance, her bodyguard instincts kicking in. Zekk, who had just met the girl before takeoff, glanced back quickly to look at the golden haired archer. She caught him looking at her and gave him a small smile. Redness and heat came to Zekk's pale face and he turned back in embarrassment. He tried to focus his mind on the present.  
  
"So that's it then?" Kyp asked, peering out at the planet.  
  
"Yes, that is the planet Earth. Third planet from the sun," Kyla said.  
  
"Does the sun have a name?" Jag asked. Kyla's face screwed up in udder dismay.  
  
"I don't think it does. For a very very long time, people on Earth believed that there was no one living in any of the known galaxies. But then Jaina came with that hunk of junk, the Millennium Falcon, and here we are today; proving once again that there are others besides the people of Earth. Other dominant species."  
  
"Speaking of _dominance_," Luen chided in, "what is the present state of the war on Earth?"  
  
Kyla turned out of Jacen's grasp to face the crew. "As far as we know, there is indeed a war between mutants and human beings. The President of the United Sates, who governs a very powerful county, has just issued a law requiring all mutants to register their 'different' abilities. Trust me, mutants don't like to be recognized and feared as they walk down the streets of the hometowns.  
  
"On the mutant side of the debate, Professor Xavier of the Xavier Institute has just been kidnapped by a mad-man by the name of William Stryker. Stryker is a human, and he wants revenge on the mutants, including his own son, who has the ability to generate illusions in one's mind, utterly controlling every action. It is my belief that his son will try to get the Professor to destroy all mutants on Earth using Xavier's own machine, Cerebro."  
  
The crew nodded, taking in the necessary information. Jag made a very brief overview in his head.  
  
William Stryker=enemy.  
  
"So what is our first plan of action?" Tahiri asked, her soft voice becoming louder with every word. This is when Jaina took control of the briefing.  
  
"We will need to find any X-Men and attempt to rescue the Professor. Then we can move forward and try to make some sort of peace treaty between mutants and the human society. Our first stop will be the Xavier Institute to locate Doctor Jean Grey and Ororo Munroe. They know the most about the war then any other mutant we can identify."  
  
The rest of the briefly went smoothly as they continued toward Earth. Kyla explained the Xavier Institute and informed the others of the Brotherhood of Mutants. Kyp took them only as being rouge mutants, much like the rouge Jedi he and Zekk had once been.  
  
When the _Phoenix _finally broke through Earth's atmosphere, they found themselves cruising silently over the great New York city.  
  
_Next stop, Xavier Institute_, Kyla said happily to herself. The Aida children went to pack their weaponry. Kyp and Jag talked amongst themselves, discussing the recent events.  
  
No one was in more shock than Kyla when they came out of the clouds to find the Xavier Institute completely abandoned and searched by Stryker's men. 


	3. Reunion

Kyla slowly pushed the door open to her old room at the Xavier Institute. The room was untouched, just as she left it 3 years ago. The bed was made; the desk was clean, undisturbed.

Not like the rest of the mansion. Kyp found gaping holes in the walls. Jaina stumbled across tranquilizers shot by Stryker's men. The mansion was a mess. It was still standing, but it was a mess.

Suddenly a voice came screaming into her head. _Kyla… _She clutched at her head, falling to her knees beside the bed. She tried to trace the voice back, only finding confusement and utter fear. Then, in an instant, it was gone.

"Kyla? What is it?" Jacen Solo's face filled her vision.

"I-I think Jean is in trouble." The familiar presence of Jean Grey came back into Kyla's focus. "I've got a lock, but we need to go, now." She left the room, already heading for the _Phoenix._

"Kyla, wait! We need to find the others!" Zekk yelled as she passed by him.

"There are no others. I can't trace any of the students in the building. They must have used the tunnels."

Zekk stared at her, mouth agape. "What do you mean you can't feel them? I can barely sense you through the Force!"

Jaina ran by him next. "Kyla's Force abilities are much stronger than ours." She too, rushed past him. Athena Aida came walking, her bow in hand.

"Come on, Zekk. You need to catch up." She flashed him a grin, and beckoned for him to follow her to the ship. Kyp, Jakobe, Tahiri, Jag and Luen barely made it on board as they took off. It wasn't long before they spotted the X-Men's ship in a forest clearing. Kyla set the ship down nearby and proceeded to meet the group.

She approached the camp, heart racing. _Would they recognize her? Would they fear or hate her?_ Kyla pushed the thoughts out of her head.

Rouge whipped her head around at the snap of a twig. "Who's there?" she said, eyes darting from shadow to darker shadow.

"Relax, it's Kyla," Kyla said, stepping out into the clearing.

"Kyla, what are you doing here?" Rouge ran to embrace the older girl, careful not to touch her skin. "It's not very safe here."

"Yeah, well it's not so safe back at the school either."

"Rouge, who's this?" John Allardyce came to the reunion.

"Kyla Tracken," she said, introducing herself. She thrust a hand out, but John looked at her as if she was crazy. She drew back, studying the young man. His brown mop of a head was in desperate need of a hair cut, as it fell into his brown eyes. His eyes, however, caught her by surprise. They burned with fire and anger.

"You're a Pyro, aren't you?" She said, cocking her head to the side.

"Yeah, and what's it to you?"

"Nothing. You and I have something in common." She lit a ball of fire in her open hand. He looked at it, taking a step back.

"Freaky."

"Kyla! You walk way too fast!" Jacen panted as he made his way to the group.

"No, you walk too slowly," she countered. "Rouge, Rouge's friend, this is Jacen Solo, my fiancée from the other galaxy. There are more of us coming."

"Hello," Jacen said, nodding to Rouge and John. Kyla turned to Rouge.

"I need to find Jean. I think the Professor is in trouble."

"How did Kyla know where she was going?" Jag asked, walking alongside Jaina.

"You know how we have tracking devices back home?"

"Yes, but she had no technology on her."

"See, Kyla is a tracking device. Every single person she's ever touched has a little place inside her head. She can automatically know where that person is or what they're thinking."

"That's a little creepy."

"It's not her fault, so don't start complaining." Jaina flashed him a look of annoyance and joined the group at the camp.

"Hold it there, missy. Where do you think you're going?" Logan, also known as Wolverine, stopped Jaina from coming any closer.

"Logan, its Jaina. We've met before."

"Right, you're Kyla's Jedi friend." He stepped back, allowing her to pass. "Keep your eyes open. The Brotherhood is here."


End file.
